Lord Zuko's Top Ten
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: After the war, Zuko discovers the way he runs his Nation is completely different from the way his forefathers before him ran it.  Collection of Maiko fluff oneshots. Hiatus.
1. The Meetings

I'm slightly worried about publishing a new story. But this one is just a collection of oneshots that are not really oneshots because they are connected chronologically but there is really no plot other than Zuko and Mai's life together and the way their relationship changes the way the Fire Nation is run after the war is over. I started this after I began working on another fanfiction that was supposed to be a little branch/spin-off of Zuko and Mai for my other fanfiction 'Southern Air Temple'(for those of you who know that). And then I realized I could expand to a whole bunch of oneshots with all the explaining I was doing about everything that Zuko had changed since he had been Fire Lord. So for now all this is, is a bunch of fluffy one shots that have somewhat of a meaning to them. And I still don't know if I'll publish the spin-off of 'Southern Air Temple', but here's something for you to chew on for a while.

When I started planning this I thought it would be a lot more humorous than it turned out to be. A couple chapters are a little darker and a couple chapters are a little funny and a couple chapters are fluff filled. If you haven't guessed this will include ten chapters each with things that Zuko has changed along the way. Some may be a little vague...but we'll get there when we get there! For now enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

**Changed Item 1: **Meetings

"This is awful, I can't do this. They're all used to strategy war meetings! Most of them are corrupt; I'm going to have to get rid of half of them." Zuko mumbled. He and Mai were consulting each other before the first large conference after the war, which was made up of all the ministers and advisors that lived within the capital.

"Zuko, you're the Fire Lord they can't question you." Mai sighed, picking at her best robes. She had been staying at the Fire Nation Palace more and more often after Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. After Iroh had officially moved back to Ba Sing Se to reclaim his teashop and Zuko had officially taken over Fire Lord duties, Zuko was under incredulous amounts of stress. Mai was constantly there to try and calm him down and try to help as often as she could.

"I wish Uncle were here, he'd know what to do." Zuko growled. This had seemed to be his mantra the past week or two.

"Let your old Uncle live peacefully in retirement with his tea shop!" Mai sighed. "Now get in there and run that meeting!"

"Can you please come with me…?" Zuko asked.

"Well…technically, I'm not allowed in there unless I'm directly involved with the politics." Mai sighed with a shrug.

"I need you! Does that count?" Zuko asked frantically.

"I suppose if I were your wife, they couldn't say anything." Mai shrugged nonchalantly. Zuko stared blankly.

"I-I-I can't do anything about that now." Zuko stuttered as he wrung his hands together.

"I know." Mai shrugged coolly. The door of the conference room opened and both Mai and Zuko snapped their heads to see who it was.

"Fire Lord, everyone is expecting you," a high-ranking advisor entered the hall outside of the meeting room.

"Uh, yes. I'll be there in a moment." Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, as he began to sweat. The heavy Fire Lord robes did not help.

"Everyone is getting impatient, sir."

"Come on, Zuko." Mai irritably pulled Zuko past the advisor who was dumbfounded by her assertiveness.

"Miss…" the advisor started to address Mai.

"I'm going in!" Mai snapped. Zuko was shoved in front of the large group of ministers and advisors.

"Uh…hi." Zuko started. He nervously pulled his collar. "Well, you might have noticed we aren't in the throne room…well…that's because…well you may have noticed that there isn't a war anymore and…well the throne room has often been connected to war…and well…uhh…I want peace…well peaceful thoughts…and that's not going to happen in a throne-war room…" Zuko started slowly.

"What he's trying to say is that we want change. We want to start now." Mai stepped forward. There were some murmurs that rippled through the room.

"Mai!" Zuko hissed.

"Isn't that the daughter of that governor? What happened to him?"

"I haven't seen him in a while. Not since New Ozai fell."

"Why is she here, taking charge in the Fire Lord's place?"

"She was Prince Zuko's girlfriend. Well, I mean before he was Fire Lord. Since he's been Fire Lord I haven't seen the two separate."

"So I guess we know who wear's the pants in this relationship."

The murmurs turned to chuckles.

"I don't know, but the last time someone spoke out of turn it was an Agni Kai as punishment. And if she's not a bender, that'd be awful sad."

"Everyone please, settle down!" Zuko called for order. "Mai! Not helping!" Zuko hissed to Mai.

"You aren't doing much better." Mai growled. "If you don't want my help then, I'm leaving. Unless you want to challenge me to an Agni Kai, which I'd be happy to oblige." Mai motioned to the minister who was sour about her outburst. She whipped around and hurried back through the door they came through.

"No, wait!" Zuko called. He wanted to chase her but he was chained to the room full of ministers.

"Uh, well. We want to move towards a nation that works efficiently under peace and not war. I'll be meeting with everyone on a smaller scale. Thank you." Zuko bowed to the room. He ran out of the room as it erupted in angry shouts. "MAI!" Zuko shouted.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Mai asked, standing right outside the door.

"I didn't want you to get upset after what some of those guys said in there!" Zuko told her.

"You didn't want _me_ to get upset? I think you don't have to worry about me. You have an entire room of advisors who are upset." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about them?" Zuko shrugged. Mai sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Some Fire Lord you are." Mai growled. "Choosing me over your ministers."

"Mai, I'll tell them you are allowed in to all meetings from here out." Zuko told her.

"Will _you_ be okay with that?" Mai asked. "After all, you pretty much just made a fool out of yourself."

"I don't care about that." Zuko shook his head. "If it'll make it any better, we could get married soon? That way it's the Fire Lady attending meetings and not just the Fire Lord's girlfriend who hangs around all the time for no apparent reason?" Zuko asked. Mai smirked.

"Yeah, I'd like that. That is, if you're ready for that?" Mai asked.

"I'm not saying we have to do it tomorrow, that's for sure." Zuko smiled. Mai kissed his cheek.

"Talk to your advisors about it tomorrow." Mai stood up and walked away.

"No! I don't want to talk to them about something like that! It's embarrassing! Especially after _that! _You talk to them about it!" Zuko called after her.

"Oh, Zuko…" Mai sighed.

**0o0o0o0**

Well, there's that. This certainly wasn't my favorite one to start with, but it was the only one that fit chronologically. Thanks for reading, and I hope to have more for you soon! (I actually have this one all written out! So it's ready to go!)


	2. The Throne Room

Thanks for the reviews :D. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Katsumara, Kimjuni2 and ProudOtaku...I voted in your poll :D Anyway...I figured I'd go ahead and post the next oneshot while I had the chance and didn't have any studying to do. And as long as I had it typed up, no problem! My college schedule is amazing and so different from high school. I seriously came home after my two morning classes took a shower, got on Facebook, watched Avatar and chilled for two hours before going to lunch and then going to my last class of the day. IT WAS AWESOME.

So anyway, this is one of the darker oneshots...

**0o0o0o0**

**Changed Item 2: **Use of Throne Room

"I hate this place." Zuko sighed. It was late at night as he and Mai took a stroll around the palace. There were a few guards scattered around the deserted palace. The two of them stood in the throne room. The flames dimly flickered in the dark room. The usual war assembly table had been removed from the throne room and the room had been returned to its original state of just a throne room. Still, Zuko disliked the room. "Everyone expects me to sit up there and be the figure in the shadows behind the flames." Zuko stared at the throne elevated above the rest of the room. "I can't. Every time I look up there I see my father or my grandfather. And I'm not them. I feel if I sit up there, I'll turn into the same mysterious dark figure." Zuko sighed.

"A ruler is not required to literally sit upon his throne to rule his nation." Mai muttered to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his back. "No matter what you do, you will never turn into your father." Zuko slowly walked towards the throne and Mai took her head off of his back.

"I haven't been up there once since I took the throne." Zuko sighed.

"It's been a hectic couple of months." Mai smiled. "No one can blame you."

"I think…I'm scared of getting up there." Zuko sighed turning away from the throne.

"Oh, Zuko. It's not that bad. I'll show you." Mai headed towards the stairs that led up to the throne. She climbed up to the throne. Zuko sighed. "It's not so bad…" Mai lightly smiled. Zuko kneeled before the throne.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko sighed, not meeting her gaze.

"Zuko, come up here." Mai commanded him in a stern voice. It was not a suggestion. His legs pulled his weight upwards as he also made his way to the stairs. He was slow but he eventually met Mai at the throne. She took his hand and pushed it against her lips. "Look out to _your_ throne room…it's _your_ palace now. Not your fathers. It's your nation." Mai smiled. Zuko stared at the empty dark room before snapping his eyes shut. "Zuko…" Mai muttered comfortingly. She pulled him down into a kneeling position next to the throne. He stared at the floor beneath him. She touched her warm hand to his pale face.

"Why am I here? Why am I Fire Lord? Uncle isn't even here to help me. He's in Ba Sing Se with his teashop. No one's here to help me." Zuko sighed. "I don't know how to run a nation. Especially one recovering from war."

"That's why they needed you Zuko. They needed a fresh start. And you forget…you have me. And if you need we can bring the Avatar here at anytime." Mai told him. Zuko pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back passionately.

"Thank you, Mai." Zuko mumbled.

**0o0o0o0**

So a little on the short side.

Also, probably not implied that well, but I wanted to convey that the change Zuko wanted to make was the Throne room in general. Maybe doing some nice renovation/restoration to something like when Sozin was Fire Lord. Remember in 3x06, "The Avatar and the Fire Lord"? Sozin's Throne Room was certainly a different room. And I threw in a tiny bit of fluff for good measure.

I've been tempted to draw fanart of this, (is it totally lame to draw fanart of your own fanfiction?) but I don't want to totally skew my vision for this scene...hahaha ;D

Erm...I think that's about it...THANKS FOR READING :D


	3. The Palanquin

OhmaiToph, guys. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. The year's starting out pretty light surprisingly. SO UPDATE TIEMS. But first! To address some of the reviews, Katsumara, hmm...Kataang? I wasn't planning on it, but now that you say it I could possibly throw some into the last couple chapters, which would actually make the chapter I had planned like TEN TIMES BETTER ;D...and alikat, thanks! I love playing with the balance between the two :), I agree it may have been a little over done in the first one but I love Zuko's total dorkyness and I've always kind of imagined him with this helplessness when this great power is thrust upon him and that Mai would use her political knowledge from being a governor's daughter to help Zuko or something of the sort...mehhh I lost my train of thought. Well, you get the gist of it?

So here's the next in the series. Again it's chronological yet independent so it's not in order of my favorite or anything like that. I just went through and made a list of ten things that were used in previous rulers' reigns that would most likely irk Zuko or get in the way of Zuko and Mai's relationship. After that I wrote random quotes from either Zuko or Mai may have to say about the subject. From there I developed a story and then arranged it chronologically. Urm...yeah. I'm going to stop ranting about pointless things.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Changed Item 3: **The Palanquin

"Fire Lord Zuko, please take the palanquin to get to the coronation plaza," a servant offered Zuko. Or maybe he was a guard he couldn't tell. It was the first year anniversary of ending of the war and Fire Lord Zuko was required or rather expected to make a speech at the coronation plaza to the people of the Fire Nation.

"No, I don't need it." Zuko refused. The servant's face contorted in confusion.

"Bu-Uh…Please, Fire Lord. The plaza is quite a walk."

"Well…I suppose…" Zuko shrugged, not wanting to argue. Mai approached the Fire Lord and the palanquins that were ready to take them.

"We'll walk." Mai told them stubbornly.

"Mai! Are you positive you don't want the palanquin?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not a frail thing that can't walk, Zuko." Mai rolled her eyes. "Besides…if you don't exercise at all you're going to get fat." Mai told him nonchalantly.

"What?" Zuko asked as they began their stroll to the coronation plaza.

"These extravagant feasts they prepare for usevery meal is going make you fat." Mai shrugged. "You'll be the first overweight Fire Lord…come to think of it, how did the other Fire Lords manage to keep their weight down?" Mai asked, curiously. "If they didn't exercise and they ate just as lavishly…" Mai trailed off.

"Since when did you care about my health?" Zuko asked, furrowing his brows. He ignored Mai's question about the previous Fire Lords because he wasn't quite sure himself.

"Since you've been important to me. I don't want you dying early on me." Mai sighed. "It would be awful to be a widow."

"It fits your personality." Zuko smirked. "You're morose perfect poised self at my funeral…"

"Zuko! Don't say things like that." Mai's voice cracking with emotion as she snapped her head to look ahead, most likely hiding tears that were welling up.

"Mai, I was joking. We'll live a long happy life together. The advisors have already told us we're getting married next summer…there should be peace for a long time if all the nations cooperate. I mean, no one wants another hundred year war…" Zuko rambled.

"Zuko," Mai sternly retorted.

"Yeah, I kind of went off topic." Zuko sighed, scratching his face.

"I didn't mean…is all of this political to you?" Mai interrogated with an irritated look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked looking dumbfounded.

"You just do what the advisors tell you to do don't you? Whether it's marriage or to maintain peace or how to organize your country…" Mai sighed.

"No! Mai!" Zuko growled. "I've wanted to marry you since the war ended. Hell, I wanted to marry you since before the war ended…I probably didn't know I wanted to _marry _you. I just wanted to be with you…I wasn't thinking about marriage of course…off topic again, right? Anyway, I'm just glad the advisors and ministers back my decision and didn't want to arrange another marriage." Zuko rolled his eyes. "As for the advisors, they _suggest _things. I'm the Fire Lord and they listen to me, whether I decide to take their decisions or not." Zuko explained. Mai remained silent, they were almost to the plaza and they could hear the thunderous crowd, eager to hear from their fairly new Fire Lord. "I'll ban the use of palanquins," he told her flatly.

"What?" Mai asked looking confused for a moment.

"We'll walk anywhere we have to go in the city, so we get exercise and we live long lives." Zuko smiled. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Or our joints will just wear out earlier." Mai couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed the side of her face.

"Now I have to get out there and show my nation where I'll be taking this nation the next couple years." Zuko smiled at Mai.

"Don't forget me, you idiot." Mai clutched his sleeve. "I'll be supporting you all the way there."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ughhhh worst ending everrrr. I like fluff but I couldn't think of any way to end it, AND I COULDN'T WORD IT ANY OTHER WAY. Other than that.

Anyone reading Southern Air Temple: wedding date conflicted. But it worked better this way here and I had the wedding already planned in Air Temple. Which I am still working on! I just happen to have this written, while I still haven't finished that chapter.

(Rewatching, Zuko Alone which is just upsetting me more than anything...WTF HAPPENED TO URSA. HOMG.)

Oh, yeah. THANKS FOR READING GUYS.


	4. The Meals

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews once again! Katsumara, agreed not enough Maiko around these parts. The Kataang will probably be fit into one of the last chapters since that was where I could fit it in :) And again thanks again soo so much to LeafyPinapple, timeisarose, and Kimjuni!

This was one idea I came up with when I was kind of struggling with ideas for things Zuko would change and this is where it fit! So...let's see how it goes! :D

** 0o0o0o0**

**Changed item 4: **Meals

"Uncle!" Zuko rushed to greet his uncle. "I'm so glad that you're here! It's been such a long time!"

"Nephew!" Iroh smiled as he enveloped his nephew in a hug and patted him a few times on the back. "It's been a while."

"Hello, General Iroh." Mai gave a bow to the retired general. "It is a pleasure to welcome you home."

"Please! Mai! You may call me Uncle with the news Zuko has given me! He says you two wish to marry soon?" Iroh raised his eyebrows.

"Er…yes. He's been meaning to coordinate with the advisors about a date. They've said next summer would be suitable for it…they are the ones who basically control our lives." Mai rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you should go talk to them! I established I want to marry you, you can discuss the date with them!" Zuko snapped. Mai's face contorted as if she were about to give a retort. Iroh stepped between the two.

"Come now…don't fight! I've only just arrived…let's have something to eat. My stomach has been missing the wonderful Fire Nation Palatial food." Iroh grinned. Zuko and Mai groaned inwardly, not wanting to entertain an entire feast. Iroh sensed the lack of enthusiasm to eat. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no!" Zuko smiled politely to his uncle.

"Well…you see all we've been doing lately is large meals with most of the palace in attendance." Mai explained.

"Well, I'm not saying that we have to have a feast with the entire palace!" Iroh shrugged. "Let's have a small dinner, just the three of us. And I'll cook!" Iroh offered.

"No, really that's okay." Zuko shook his head.

"You don't want me to cook? We've done some dishes at the tea shop and they aren't half bad." Iroh tried to explain.

"I'm sure that's not what he's saying…" Mai sighed. She rubbed her temples, exasperatedly. "He's just suggesting that…don't you want that grand Palace food? We'll have the servants cook up a small meal for us." Mai played mediator between uncle and nephew.

"All right…" Iroh agreed, slightly crestfallen. "However, allow me to prepare tea for the meal."

"Okay, okay, Uncle. You can do tea." Zuko agreed. "That is your specialty after all."

"TEA FOR EVERYONE!" Uncle exclaimed, excitedly as he hurried off to prepare the tea. Zuko sighed.

"Way to overexcited…" Zuko shook his head.

"He'll go back to Ba Sing Se in a week." Mai patted him on the shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want him here, it's just—!"

"You were saying a little while ago how much you wanted him here." Mai muttered with a smirk.

**x**

After they sat down to dinner, Zuko cleared his throat. Uncle looked up, sensing his nephew wanted his attention.

"Uh, Uncle…I was wondering if I could get your advice about something…" Zuko started. Before he could say anything else, Iroh interjected.

"Is Mai already pregnant?" Iroh asked with a serious face.

"What the hell, Uncle? No!" Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's about being Fire Lord not being a father."

"Though he probably needs advice in both categories," Mai said under her breath.

"Mai! We'll discuss that when we come to it!" Zuko snapped. "I was wondering if you could give me advice about—"

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I don't do politics anymore." Iroh sighed. "You'll have to figure it out on your own. It's better that way. You have Mai…can't she help you?" Iroh asked. "Women have brilliant minds when it comes to politics." Zuko glanced at Mai who raised her eyebrows at him. "She's the daughter of a governor and I'm sure she has a sharp mind to match those sharp knives of hers. I mean…that's why you asked her to marry you right?" Iroh asked.

"Er…not just because she's smart! It's…everything else…_because_ she's smart and erm…pretty…ugh, never mind, Uncle." Zuko blushed. "Oh! Look, food!" Zuko pointed to the servants who were bringing them food, and suddenly changing the subject.

**x**

They finished their meal rather uneventfully. Iroh was content with the meal and everyone enjoyed Iroh's tea that he made everyone. They said their goodnights as Iroh was shown to his room that he was staying in for the week. Zuko and Mai headed for their own room.

"I liked not having to entertain an entire dinner party." Mai smiled.

"Yeah…well it was just Uncle. That was enough trying to entertain him." Zuko shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Can we have more dinners with just you and I?" she asked as her dainty fingers lightly rested in his hand. Zuko closed his hand around hers.

"I think I can arrange that." Zuko smirked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

**0o0o0o0o0**

So I figured Fire Nation usually puts on some shmancy fancy events in that palace and dinner every night probably turns into an event, which Zuko and Mai probably aren't thrilled about, but want to do their best to please their nation. And so after this they figure changing this whole 'event' process to dinner by themselves every once in a while wouldn't be so bad. That was the inspiration (I guess?) there.

Hope things weren't too OOC (I think I always worry about that). I loveee Uncle. I'm definitely going to find more places in the chapters that aren't strictly ZukoxMai. Which I think the next couple are...yeah...they are...hrm. I'm gonna have to decide if I want to increase rating or not. It's not like it's that bad or descriptive...but it _implies_ things. Do people look at ratings anymore?


	5. The Topknot

Hey guysss, thanks for the reviews again! KimJuni, I just figured tea goes well with food so of course Uncle would love food! It would be awesome if Uncle and Sokka got together and just eat fooddd and DRINK TEA. YAY! Just a short update. I thought I had different this in a different order so that's why I was worried about rating...and I thought this was after the next one which now I may switch with the next one. Nevermind. Just READ.

This was another one I just threw in to fill the ten things. Just speaking for the fandom here, I hope Mai isn't crazy OOC. She is half asleep as well...ERM. YEAH.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Changed item 5: **The Topknot

"It's been a really long day…" Zuko sighed as he entered his room.

"You can say that again." Mai agreed as she propped her head up. She was laying on the bed as Zuko pulled off his layers of Fire Lord robes down to a simple cotton robe.

"Much better." Zuko sighed. The last thing he shed was the royal crown that held his hair in a topknot. His hair fell around his face as he set the head dress down on the dresser.

"Hmm…" Mai sighed as she analyzed him.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Is it required that you wear your hair in the topknot?" Mai asked out of curiosity.

"Every other Fire Lord has worn it like that. It's tradition. Why?" Zuko asked.

"I like it better that way." Mai shrugged. "I mean, seriously? Who ever decided that men looked better with topknots? Obviously, you're sexier without it." Mai shrugged, nonchalantly. Zuko raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"Well…I mean the head dress does signify that I am of royal descent." Zuko explained, a little confused. "Where else am I supposed to put if I don't have a top knot?"

"I don't know…don't bother. Everyone knows you're the Fire Lord." Mai shrugged, as she yawned and put her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

"Is it because of the…" Zuko pointed to his face looking slightly crestfallen.

"No Zuko, people know who you are without the scar. Although that makes you slightly more attractive as well." Mai chuckled into the pillow. Zuko's face burned a brilliant red.

"Oh…well if you think so…" Zuko mumbled, scratching his head.

"You should definitely consider leaving the topknot out more often…at least for more casual occasions." Mai suggested.

"Well, if you suggest it. You obviously know what you're talking about in these matters." Zuko shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I do." Mai pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Now, go to sleep." She commanded bluntly.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Adlkfe;lkja;lkj...yeah. Because we all know Zuko is ten times sexier with his hair down and not in that silly little topknot.

Thanks for reading guys! :D


	6. The Servant Frequency

Thanks for the patience guys! I've actually had to start doing homework now, can you believe that? Hahahaha, thanks again for the reviews! Katsumara, glad I can entertain :D and Kimjuni, AGREED about the no shirt. *shot* I've become a fangirl. The species of animal I fear most.

ANYWAY. So I bumped this up to number six. It was number seven. And then I figured meh I want this earlier. It was actually the original idea for this collection. And then I was like other ideas to make it a list...OH CHRONOLOGICALLY TO MAKE IT FLOW BETTER. So this got bumped a little since it's a little later chronologically. HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY CHRONOLOGICALLY.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Changed item 6: **Servant Frequency

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Mai's pale lips curled into a smile. Both her and Zuko sat in their luxurious room as both Fire Lord and Lady, celebrating their second week as newly weds. It was a busy two weeks, Zuko reflected. Well, then again…it really had not slowed down since the war had ended. It was nice to have one slow moment, with Mai. His hand moved her face and he gently stroked the side of it.

"You must be talking about me? I'm the one who's lucky." Zuko smirked as he pushed against her lips with his in a warm kiss. She pushed back with even more passion. Zuko's hands caressed her jaw as he leaned her back on the lounge. As she clutched his collar fiercely, the door to his room opened. Zuko jumped up quickly to see who was intruding on them. It was a servant. This was the third time today they had been interrupted like this. Once was this morning. As they were getting dressed Mai tenderly pushed her lips against his for a brief moment. Two seconds later an army of servants barged in wanting to help prepare them for the day and dress them in their attire. After fighting their way through that fiasco they got down to breakfast and then Mai walked Zuko to his first appointment with the ministers for the day. Outside they promised to have dinner together and Zuko reached down and kissed her. A servant came from inside the meeting room, declaring loudly everyone was waiting for him. Zuko became upset shouting that he wasn't even two minutes late yet and charged inside.

This however, was the last straw. Zuko would not stand for any more interruptions.

"Excuse me, but—" the servant started, however was interrupted by an embarrassed and irate Fire Lord.

"You could at least knock! I was sharing a private moment with Lady Mai! If this is how you treat the Fire Lord, then…" Zuko threatened.

"Zuko, it's no big deal." Mai sighed, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?" Mai directed her question at the servant.

"I-I was only informing you that dinner will be served in a half an hour," the servant bowed again.

"Whatever, leave." Zuko rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Yes, of course, sir," the servant bowed before shrinking away.

"Zuko, that's no way to treat someone even if they are a servant." Mai rolled her eyes as she stood.

"I know, but I can't stand them barging in every fifteen minutes: '_Fire Lord we need you, Fire Lord go here, Fire Lord the nation is burning down and you're the only one who can fix it!'_" Zuko mocked them. "Can they give us five minutes to breathe? Five minutes to be alone?"

"Zuko…you do have a nation to put together. The world has hardly had time to breathe since the war ended. You can't ignore your nation for me no matter how much you want to." Mai sighed.

"I never get to be alone with you though!" Zuko growled angrily.

"Zuko, relax!" Mai hissed.

"You know it's true." Zuko snapped back.

"They may be a little intrusive, but it's their job." Mai shrugged. She hated trying to persuade Zuko. Once he believed something it was impossible trying to change his mind.

"Well, I'm going to change that! From now on, only during certain hours they may intrude upon our privacy. Or enter this room. Unless it is a dire emergency." Zuko explained to Mai.

"Fair enough, Fire Lord." Mai bowed her head. She could not argue against her husband's judgment. It was her job to be a supportive wife.

**0o0o0o0o0**

I love the thought of them being interrupted by servants constantly! Zuko can get so weird about things. 9_9

THANKS FOR READING. :D


	7. The Uniform

Thanks for the patience guys! I've actually had to start studying! Imagine that. But I figure I should leave ya hanging for too long. It's just a tiny little bitty tiny update for you, but it'll do, right?

So rating went up to T for implied things...Hurhurhurr;D

**0o0o0o0**

**Changed Item 7: **The Uniform

"Well, you look dapper today." Mai observed as she woke and Zuko was already dressed and was putting the last finishing touches together.

"It's my normal dress as Fire Lord. I have a meeting with the advisors in a little bit." Zuko explained. Mai sat up and smiled clutching the blanket to her mostly bare chest. Zuko swallowed a little loudly and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He smirked at her as he gently touched her hand.

"Fire Lord Zuko…" Mai smiled as she formally addressed him, though it was a little mockingly. Zuko rolled his eyes before reaching forward and he touched his lips on hers. She pushed into the kiss making it more passionate. Mai let go of the sheet she previously grasped and put her arms around Zuko's neck and pulled him further into the bed.

"Mai…!" Zuko was taken by surprise. He groaned as he tried to pull away.

"You can be a little late to that meeting can't you?" Mai kissed the side of his face.

"It's not that…I'd love to be late…" Zuko started.

"What is it?" Mai asked, biting her lip.

"If you want me to…to be late…let me get out of this ridiculous get up." Zuko grinned kissing her nose and trying to pull away again.

"Oh, is that it?" Mai asked catching his mouth and pulling him into the bed again.

"Yes, please let me go!" Zuko tried pulled away, making it a tug of war.

"Why in such a hurry? Take your time…" Mai smirked.

"No, really. Let me go. I'M RIDICULOUSLY SWEATY IN THIS THING." Zuko breathed.

"Let me make you a little more sweaty before you get out of it." Mai pulled him closer kissing him under his ear.

"I need a new uniform…" Zuko groaned. "Something not so outrageously hot."

**0o0o0o0**

Sorry for the shortness lately! The last three chapters will be a lot longer! I promise! Thanks, guys! :D


	8. Practice

Hey, guys! Sorry for making you wait so incredibly long! For some reason I thought I had already published this and I've been freaking out about writing the next chapter to get it published...^^;; At least this is longer than the past updates to keep you occupied. The next chapter is incredibly long...I don't know where to stop or if I should break it into two parts...hrm. Well enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Changed item 8: **Practice

Zuko worked diligently on his work everyday as Fire Lord. Until his wife, Fire Lady Mai, would come in and distract him sometime in the afternoon.

"Zuko, you're no fun any more." Mai sighed.

"You're telling me, I'm no fun, Miss Gloom?" Zuko asked, shuffling some important documents on his desk to find what he was looking for. He finally decided on a document and began reviewing it.

"That's Missus Gloom to you. You stay in your study all day reviewing paperwork and official documents!" Mai folded her arms.

"All right, what would you rather me do? Forget about the paperwork and the nation fall into chaos?" Zuko rolled his eyes as he finally put down the thing he was working on and looked up at his wife. "It is difficult work putting a nation back together two and a half years after war."

"Come outside and play with me." Mai grinned as she unsheathed one of her knives.

"Mai, I don't have time—" Zuko sighed.

"That wasn't a request." Mai reached across the desk and placed the knife across his jugular with incredible speed. Guards that stood at the entrance of the study tensed.

"Really, guys? She's my wife…not an assassin." Zuko rolled his eyes at them. They quietly apologized as they relaxed.

"If I come…" Zuko started holding her gaze.

"I'll leave you alone for at least a week. No Firebending. Broad swords only." Mai explained.

"Mai! I haven't practiced with the swords in AGES." Zuko groaned.

"Well, you can practice now. You can't have an unfair bending advantage." Mai grinned.

"You can't have an unfair weapons advantage!" Zuko called.

"Be out in the gardens in fifteen minutes." Mai ignored him.

"Only fifteen?" Zuko asked.

"Sixteen then." Mai shrugged.

"Ughhh!" Zuko growled. "It's a good thing I love you so much or else I'd _hate _you!"

"Good thing, huh?" Mai waved as she headed out of the office. Zuko hurried and organized his office. He ran out of the office shouting at the guards, "Make sure no one disturbs my office! I'll be back in no longer than…uhhh….a half an hour."

Zuko hurried to find where he kept his prized broad swords. He didn't use them often, but they were a nice piece. He wasn't sure if he had them stored somewhere or if he had kept them in their room.

"Where are my swords?" Zuko demanded at a servant who was passing by.

"I-I'm not sure, my lord. I'm sorry," she bowed. Zuko ran to his room to tear apart the closet to see if the sheathed swords had been placed among the royal robes. As he swung open the door, Mai stood there with the swords in her hand.

"Looking for these?" Mai asked. "I've been looking forward to this," she pushed them into his chest.

"See you outside in…seven minutes." Mai grinned.

"We can't just…go together?" Zuko asked. She turned and smirked at him. He stood in shock for a moment. Why was she acting so weird today?

"Prepare yourself!" Mai exclaimed. Zuko glanced at himself in the mirror and decided although he was more casual than usual, he wasn't exactly dressed for a duel. He put on a little lighter weight robe, leaving his pants and kicked off his shoes for easier maneuverability. He grasped the swords and hurried out to the gardens. When he finally reached the gardens, Mai stood in the middle sharpening one of her knives.

"You may have a few moments to warm up with your blades." Mai allowed him. Zuko rolled his eyes as he unsheathed them and slowly went through a couple motions.

"Mai, I don't want to hurt you…I'm worried—"

"You won't hurt me." Mai replied shortly.

"All right, let's do this." Zuko sighed taking his stance. Mai started on the offense, as she was the first to throw her stilettos. Zuko countered by blocking them with his swords. He thrust his sword forward aiming for the folds in her robes. She dodged it easily by sidestepping the blow.

"You won't get anywhere doing that!" Mai grinned. She threw her shuriken at a loose sleeve on his robe, which pinned him backwards to a tree. He pulled at the sleeve to yank it from the tree. Mai threw another knife closer to the elbow.

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed. He pulled at the stilettos that pinned him to the tree but she was too fast for him.

"You're about to loose," Mai grinned, making ready another stiletto. Zuko groaned and twisted out of his robe, leaving it pinned to the tree, as the stiletto ripped into the robe.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Zuko rolled his eyes moving towards her with his swords determined to get at _her_ clothes.

"Too slow!" Mai exclaimed. She had already pinned his pant legs.

"_Mai_!" Zuko exclaimed as he lost balance. He threw his swords away from him, not wanting to land on them. Landing square on his back, the wind was knocked out of him.

"_I win_." Mai grinned. Zuko slowly regained his breath.

"Mai…" Zuko groaned. Mai leaned down and kissed him. "What the hell are you doing? I need to get back to work…" Zuko groaned.

"Work, work, work! That's all you ever think of!" Mai rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to think of?" Zuko sighed. Mai smirked and kissed him again.

"Can you think of us? Since we've been married I've hardly talked to you! It's like because since we're married it gave you an excuse to stop paying attention—" Mai growled. Zuko pushed himself up and lightly kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't ignore you. I've been busy…" Zuko muttered.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"I could…take the rest of the day off." Zuko grinned.

"I like that idea." Mai kissed him again.

**x**

"So…when did Lord Zuko say he was going to be back?" one guard asked the other outside of the study.

"Uh…he definitely said no more than a half an hour…" the other sighed.

"Do you think something happened to him?" the first asked.

"Actually, Lady Mai was the one who took him from work," the other started.

"So…?" the first asked.

"I don't think he's going to be back," the other shrugged.

"Oh."

**0o0o0o0o0**

There ya have it. I've always wanted Mai and Zuko to duel it out her knives against his swords. Of course I'm awful at writing any kind of action sequence...unless it's one where the clothes come off. xD Totally sorry if it came off like completely OOC. I was slightly worried about that...but anyway...thanks for reviewing guys! Now I need to stop procrastinating an art essay I have to do...Dx


End file.
